


Kama Ni Mapenzi

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I can't come up with non-idiotic OC names, Drabble, M/M, Things I write during bedside teaching, Unrequited Love, instead of paying attention to the lecture, only destiel because I didn't know what else to make it
Language: Kiswahili
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: Dean anamwambia Cas yaliyo moyoni mwake.....





	

Dean alihisi roho yake ikidunda, kifua chake kifanana ngoma. Alijaribu kujitia ujasiri. Ilikuwa wakati wake wa kumwambia malaika Cas hisia zake. 

Cas mwenyewe alisimama mbele yake, akipanguza mikono yake na kitambaa. Walikuwa wametoka kuosha bunduki zao.

"Cas?" aliuiliza.

"Naam Dean?"

"Cas.... ningependa kukuongelesha kuhusu.... kuna siri nimekuwa nikificha... yaani...." Dean alianza, akisitasita. 

"Wajua unaweza sema chochote kilicho moyoni mwako?" Cas alisema kwa unyenyekevu.

"Asante Cas, ninajua, lakini hii ni jambo kuu na nina hofu utanichukia au... hata sijui. Lakini lazima nijitie nguvu "

Dean alipanguza jasho kutoka kichwa chake. "Cas. Ninataka kusema ninakupenda"

"Ala!" Cas alishtuka, macho yake samawati yakiwiden. "Eti nini?"

"Cas, wewe ni rafiki yangu, lakini kwa muda mrefu nimejua kuwa ninakupenda. Na nimechoka kuificha. Ningependa kukubusu. Ningependa kukubamba, kukushika, kukupapasa usiku"

"Ah.... sasa...Dean, sijui, wataka nifanyeje na habari hii?"

"Sitaki chochote Cas. Nimefurahi kuwa unajua hisia zangu. Hio imetosha"

 


End file.
